


Тот случай, когда Спок хорошо ладит с детьми

by Uko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Sassy Spock, Set after Beyond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uko/pseuds/Uko
Summary: У Спока не было опыта общения с детьми, однако у него был опыт работы с одним инфантильным капитаном. Этого достаточно.





	Тот случай, когда Спок хорошо ладит с детьми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Spock Is Good With Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813480) by [galahave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galahave/pseuds/galahave). 



***  
Не часто те, кто не состоит в Звездном флоте, получали допуск на ЮСС Энтерпрайз. Исключения, конечно, делались, но обычно в крайних ситуациях. Или в случае, когда некая трехлетняя дочь рулевого захотела посмотреть, где работает ее папа.  
Именно так Демора Сулу, почетный член Звездного флота на тот день (как сказал сам капитан) оказалась на мостике, сидя на коленях у отца. Хикару показывал ей навигационную панель, пока она тянула свои маленькие ручки, стремясь нажать эти красочные кнопки.  
\- Нет, нет, дорогая, ты не можешь трогать это - Хикару улыбнулся с умилением девочке, которая пыталась вывернуться из его объятий.  
Хикару поставил ее на пол, и наблюдал, как она подбежала к креслу капитана, которое в тот момент занимал Джим Кирк.  
\- Вы Капитан? А это кресло капитана? - спросила Демора тихим голосом.  
\- Так точно, Мэм – улыбнулся ей в ответ Кирк.  
\- Я хочу быть капитаном, когда вырасту – улыбнулась Демора, - а кто вы такой? – переключила она свое внимание на другого мужчину, Мистера Спока.  
\- Меня зовут Спок, я первый офицер этого корабля, - кивнул Спок девочке, подошедшей к нему.  
Демора окинула его взглядом, как бы оценивая в целом его самого и его надежность, прежде чем поднять и протянуть руки к вулканцу. Спок никогда прежде не имел опыта общения с детьми, но, однако, у него был опыт обращения с пьяным Джимом. Он нашел в этом много схожего.  
Спок наклонился и поднял девочку, посадив ее к себе на колени, как, он видел, делал Сулу.  
\- Ваши уши острые! – взвизгнула Демора, потянувшись к ним.  
\- Так как я Вулканец, то от природы обладаю остроконечными…  
\- И брови у тебя нелепые! - Демора потянулась, чтобы потрогать и их.  
\- Еще одна отличительная черта вулканской расы – Спок сдержался, натянуто улыбаясь, понимая, что этот ребёнок слишком маленький, чтобы осознавать, что практически вырывать брови мужчины является не совсем вежливым жестом.  
\- Тооооооо есть, вы не человек? – спросила Демора, откидываясь назад и присматриваясь к нему.  
\- Фактически, я наполовину человек. Моя мать, как и твои родители, была с Земли. Мой отец с планеты Вулкан.  
\- Круто! Папа, я хочу полететь на Вулкан! Можешь взять меня и папу на Вулкан? – спросила Демора, изворачиваясь в объятиях Спока так, чтобы посмотреть на отца.  
\- Конечно, дорогая. – улыбнулся в ответ Хикару.  
\- Можете показать мне корабль? - спросила Демора, снова разворачиваясь к Споку. – Я хочу увидеть машинное отделение! – Демора начала извиваться и Спок, приняв это за сигнал, опустил ее на пол. Демора сразу схватила его за руку и начала тянуть к турболифту.  
\- Если твой отец не против – Спок оглянулся на Хикару, который кивнул и улыбнулся.  
\- Не потеряйтесь – сказал Деморе и Споку Хикару, когда они заходили в турболифт.  
\- Не потеряемся – рассмеялась Демора.  
\- Как проживший почти 5 лет на этом корабле, я нахожу маловероятным, что я могу… - двери турболифта закрылись прежде, чем Спок закончил предложение.  
Как только двери турболифта закрылись, Джим оглянулся на Хикару, его брови поднялись, демонстрируя его отношение к увиденному.  
\- Он прекрасно ладит с детьми, да? – сказал Джим задумчиво.  
\- Кажется, я даже заметил улыбку – ответил Хикару.  
***  
Позже, той же ночью, когда Демора устала и отправилась домой со своими отцами, Джим и Спок прогуливались вдоль почти пустой дорожки, лежащей между Энтерпрайз, размещенной на ремонт, и их временными квартирами.  
Джим тайком бросал взгляды на Спока во время всей прогулки. Спок предполагал, что Джим пытался делать это незаметно, но у него не получалось.  
\- Да, Джим? – наконец заговорил Спок.  
\- Знаешь, ты не так уж плох в общении с детьми. Я думал, ты не любишь детей. – ухмыльнулся Джим.  
\- Верно. Однако, я также не грубиян. Это не целесообразно и неуместно придираться к ребенку, только потому, что он ребенок. – ответил Спок.  
Джим рассмеялся – Ты выглядишь настолько же измученным, как и она.  
\- Она была чрезмерно энергичной, особенно для ребенка ее возраста.  
\- Она была очень рада увидеть отца и корабль - Джим улыбнулся ему.  
\- Полагаю, что так. – Спок задумался. Он заметил, что Джим продолжает улыбаться.  
\- Есть еще что-то, о чем ты умалчиваешь Джим? - поинтересовался Спок.  
\- Ну просто… Это мило… Приятно наблюдать, как ты легко ладишь с детьми. – ответил Джим, похлопав Спока по плечу.  
\- Я не легко лажу с детьми. – ответил Спок, вынужденный подавить улыбку, произнося это. – Я заметил много схожего в уходе за детьми и обращением с некоторым капитаном, когда он переборщит с выпивкой. Я просто использовал мой ранее приобретенный в таких ситуациях опыт и применил его в общении с ребенком. - Спок ощутил, что уголки его губ подергиваются вверх на возмущенный взгляд Джима.  
\- Я не настолько невыносим, когда пьян! - произнес с жаром Джим, замедляя шаг.  
Спок только выразительно поднял бровь и продолжил прогулку.  
\- Это не так! Спок! – Джим догнал его. – Я не настолько плох! Я могу контролировать себя в состоянии опьянения!  
\- Как скажете, Капитан.


End file.
